


Of Sharing Clothes: the lows, and lows, and lows

by snakelesbians



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sharing Clothes, fluff and idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: Sabo used to think that clothes sharing would be nice in a relationship, he no longer thinks that
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Of Sharing Clothes: the lows, and lows, and lows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsofneon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/gifts).



> this was my first time ever writing for one piece even though ive been into it for years so hopefully its a fun little read!

Before ever entering into a relationship Sabo had thought that clothes sharing would be a fantastic experience and it was one of the things that he was genuinely looking forward to. Now that it was something he had firsthand experienced Sabo was firmly anti-clothes sharing.

It might have been nice were it not for the fact that both his boyfriends were bigger than him in ways that caused him to be swamped by fabric whenever he borrowed their clothing. Borrowing Ace’s clothing always resulted in a look that was reminiscent of wearing a tent or a particularly horribly manufactured piece of ~attractively large~ clothing. If Sabo ever needed to borrow a shirt of Marco’s it always ended up seeming like a poorly made dress that was fitted in such a way where his crotch was covered but only just and his body lost all appearance of form other than that of a rectangle. Needless to say, getting caught out in the rain while he was on the way to his boyfriend's shared apartment was a very displeasing experience. 

Sabo loudly knocked on the door to their apartment, and grunted at his taller boyfriend when he started laughing at his soaked state. Sabo shoved Marco out of the way, leaving a handprint on his shirt, and heading directly towards the ensuite bathroom intent on showering. Walking into the bedroom in order to access the bathroom greeted him with the sight of Ace lying face down in the large bed, completely shirtless and completely passed out. 

“Ah yeah Ace was awake waiting for you to arrive but… looks like he’s out again so you have time to shower.” Marco laughed looking over Sabo’s shoulder at their sleeping boyfriend. “You go into the shower, I’ll grab you some clothing to change into.” Marco placed a kiss on top of Sabo’s head and walked past him towards his cupboards.

“Don’t pick anything embarrassing and maybe I’ll be nice to you tonight.” Sabo closed the bathroom door behind him and began to take his clothes off, smiling at the laughter he could once again hear from Marco. 

* * *

Finishing with his shower, Sabo gave himself a perfunctory dry down and poked his head out the bathroom door. He looked down and saw an inconspicuous pile of clothing on the floor, the relative normality of the clothing instantly set off alarms for him. Most of Ace’s clothes were tank tops with ginormous armpit holes and shorts that were some degree of tacky cargoness. Marco’s clothes on the other hand tended to be deceptively normal button ups and boring jeans, or on occasion brightly patterned hippie pants. Unfolding the shirt proved Sabo’s concerns about the clothing he was given fully valid. Badly sharpied onto the light grey shirt was: My Boyfriends - who love me very much - bought me this shirt so i wasn’t embarrassed by being smaller than them <3.

“MARCO! WHAT IS THIS!!” Sabo shrieked in fury, giving the perfectly normal shorts, that were also in his size, a look over before pulling them on just as his boyfriend walked into the room.

“Wow babe, with that kind of volume you might even wake up Ace.” Marco laughed when he saw what Sabo was shaking at his face, “Well you always got mad that we thought you were cute in our clothing, so we thought we would keep clothing that would fit you on hand, and Ace thought it would be nice to add a personal touch.”

“YOU- you..” Sabo began to growl, but was soon cut off.

Arms circled around Sabo’s waist from behind, and a pair of chapped lips kissed him on the neck.

“Aww come on babe, I’m sure whatever Marco’s done wrong we can make it up to you.” Ace said, pressing himself along Sabo’s back.

“ACE! YOU!!!!!” Sabo began to struggle in the grip of his formerly sleeping boyfriend, while his other boyfriend smiled at them and shook his head, as Sabo smacked his head backwards into Ace’s putting him off balance, before throwing the shirt at Marco’s head and tackling a hysterically cackling Ace to the ground.

Sabo was unfortunately fond of his horrible boyfriends, bad clothes sharing and giving habits aside.


End file.
